


Giver

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Deutsch | German, F/M, Gender Identity, Het, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Omega Watson, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta Watson und Alpha Sherlock leben und arbeiten zusammen. Aber Joan ist nicht was sie zu sein scheint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock

1.

Nach dem langen ersten Blick in ihre dunklen Augen, sagt er sich wehmütig das es besser ist das sie eine Beta ist.

  


2.

Später, viel später fragt er sich manchmal wie es wäre, wenn sie eine Omega wäre. Es ist ein Gedanke für den er fast etwas wie Scham empfindet, aber nur _fast_.

Manchmal versucht er sich trotz ihres Geschlechts vorzustellen wie es wäre Sex mit ihr zu haben. Nur um sich zu beweisen das es möglich wäre.

Die Nähe, die Gefühle sind trotz allem da.

Das einzige was fehlt ist der Trieb, die Lust, die Anziehung.

  


3.

Natürlich gibt es Alphas die sich zu Betas hingezogen fühlen. Er hat es einige Male ausprobiert um sich sicher zu sein, aber nein, Betas sind einfach nicht sein Fall. Er ist froh dass er diese Findungsphase bereits hinter sich hat als er Watson trifft, sonst hätte er es mit ihr sicherlich ausprobiert und wäre im Endeffekt wahrscheinlich sehr enttäuscht gewesen, was wahrscheinlich ihr Arrangement vorzeitig beendet hätte.

Also bleibt Watson das was sie ist: Der Mensch mit dem er lebt, arbeitet, den er respektiert und liebt.

Nur eben nicht begehrt.

Für _ihn_ ist das ok. Sagt er sich.

Immer wieder.

  


4.

Seine Alpha-Natur lässt sich nicht immer leugnen. Auch für Watson (oder gerade für Watson?) empfindet er starke Besitzansprüche.

Dass sie mit Mycroft schläft bestätigt dies einmal mehr.

Schließlich ist er _nur_ ein Omega-Mann. Sherlock versteht es nicht und Watson ist nicht gerade hilfreich wenn es darum geht zu erklären wieso.

  


5.

An dem Tag an dem sie angeschossen wird, presst er seine Finger auf die Wunde und spürt ihr klebriges Blut dazwischen hindurch rinnen. Sie ist sehr bleich und starrt ihn aus dunklen Augen an.

Der Gedanke das sie nicht mit ihm nach Hause kommt taucht plötzlich in seinem Inneren auf und die Panik ist so groß wie seine Wut. Er presst so fest er nur kann und bohrt seine Augen in ihre.

Sie wird ihn nicht verlassen, schwört er mal um mal. Die Worte beruhigen ihn nicht.

Auf dem Weg zur Notaufnahme fragen sie ihn nach ihrem Geschlecht, Medikamenten, Allergien, bekannten Krankheiten etc.

Er listet ihnen alles haarklein auf.

Wie sich später herausstellt ist nicht alles richtig.

  


6.

Als er das Krankenzimmer betritt, stolpert er sofort wieder hinaus. Für einen Moment glaubt er dies sei das falsche Zimmer.

Als Watsons Mutter das Zimmer verlässt, die Türe vorsichtig hinter sich schließt (der süße Omega Duft beinahe auszuhalten ist) und ihn mit einem bemitleidenden Blick ansieht, versteht er es endlich.

„Sie hat Ihnen nichts gesagt.“ stellt die ältere Frau tonlos fest.

Ihr Gesicht ist gelassen und unbewegt, aber da ist eine alte Wunde, die manchmal noch weh tut. Sherlock versteht sofort das sie Jahrzehnte gehabt hat um mit Joans Lebensentscheidung abzuschließen.

„Nein.“ Sherlock sieht durch das Glas der Tür, auf die bewußtlose Joan Watson. Ihr schwarzes Haar, das wie ein Fächer auf ihrem Kissen um sie herum ausgebreitet ist.

Es fühlt sich an als sei sie tot.

In gewisserweise ist sie das auch.


	2. Joan

7.

Joan Watson war in dem Wissen aufgewachsen das sie ein Omega werden würde.

Aber Omegas waren anders als Joan Watson.

Joan hatte Disziplin. Sie hatte Ambitionen. Früh war ihr klar das sie diese als Omega nicht würde erreichen können. In der Schule gelobt zu werden, weil sie für einen Omega _so schlau war—_

Das war nicht das was Joan wollte.

Umso älter sie wurde und nichts mit ihrem Körper passierte umso mehr hofft sie, das sich die Ärzte vielleicht täuschten. Vielleicht war sie gar keine Omega.

Sie klammerte sich an diese Hoffnung.

Mit zwölf laß sie jeden Artikel den sie finden konnte über Geschlechter Dysphoria, über Hermaphroditen, über medizinische Konditionen die sie haben *könnte* die es verhindern würden das sie ein Omega werden würde.

Doch es gab eine viel einfachere, simplere Erklärung: Sie war einfach ein Spätzügler.

Mit achtzehn passierte also das Unvermeintliche. Sie wurde das erste und einzige Mal heiß.

Sie erinnert sich noch an die Empfindlichkeit ihres Körpers. Das Krampfen ihres Unterleibes. Das Schreien ihres Körpers das sie leer ist, so leer. Dann sind da die Schmerzen.

Dies war anders als alles was sie gelesen und gesehen hatte, das sie es nicht sofort für das erkannte was es war.

Es war ihr Glück das Oren (ein Beta) bei ihr war und sie in die nächstgelegene Klinik für Omegas bringen konnte. Dort durchstand sie die schlimmsten drei Tage ihres jungen Lebens. Man erklärte ihr was sie würde tun müssen, wie sie die Spielzeuge benutzen konnte, wie die künstlichen Alpha Hormone wirkten.

Doch dies alles wirkte viel zu abstrakt und fremd auf Joan. Sie erinnert sich an die Scham die sie empfand. Schließlich die Verzweiflung zu erfahren das sie nichts tun kann, keines dieser Spielzeuge wirklich etwas bringt und das sie diese trotzdem immer und immer wieder benutzt, weil sie nichts anderes hat, weil sie es braucht, weil es sein *muss*. Weil ihr Körper es verlangt, er ein Verräter ist.

Als ihre Mutter sie nach fünf Tagen aus der Klinik abholt, sagt Joan ihr das sie sich Zyklusunterdrückende Medikamente und die Pille hat verschreiben lassen und als Beta leben wird.

Niemand kann ihre Entscheidung ändern.

Joan will _so_ nicht leben. Jeder Entscheidungsfähigkeit beraubt, in einer Gesellschaft die auf sie hinabschaut, die ihr wegen ihres Geschlechts jede Chance raubt das zu tun was sie tun will, weil sie das scheinbar schwächste aller Kettenglieder ist.

  


8.

Joan geht das Beta-Werden an wie alles andere:

Sie tut es mit Disziplin und Aufmerksamkeit. Und schließlich *ist* sie eine Beta, könnte niemals etwas anderes sein.

Wirklich gelogen hat sie nie: Sie widerspricht aber auch nie wenn man sie fragt ob sie eine Beta ist.

Ja, es könnte sein das Joan aufgrund der veränderten Gehirnstruktur kein wirkliches Band mit einem Partner eingehen kann, das ihr aufgrund der fehlenden Hormone diese Fähigkeit einfach abhandengekommen ist. Aber Joan nimmt dies gerne in Kauf. Männer kommen und gehen in ihrem Leben. Einige glaubt sie zu lieben. Sie kommt niemals auf die Idee das etwas fehlen könnte.

Dann hat sie eben mittelmäßigen Sex mit Beta und manchmal Omega Männern. Na und? Sie kennt nichts anderes. Wenn ihre Freundinnen von ihrem erdbewegenden Alpha- Sexeleien erzählen lächelt sie einfach müde und schlürft ihren Cocktail.

Sie ist lieber eine erfolgreiche Beta mit einem weiten sozialen Netzwerk als eine Hormongesteuerte Omega die abhängig von einem Alpha ist.

Wenn sie sich mit fast vierzig noch immer nach eine tiefergehenden Bindung sehnt, dann hat das nichts mit ihr als Omega oder eben Nicht-Omega zu tun.

Als Sherlock in ihr Leben tritt gibt es nur noch diese Joan. Dies ist die Joan die er kennenlernt, die Einzige die er kennt. Jeder Gedanke an ein Omega-Dasein ist vergessen.

Als ungebundene Omega hätte sie niemals Ärztin werden können, niemals als Sober Companion mit Süchtigen zusammenleben dürfen.

Nein, es gibt nur Joan, die Beta.

So ist es für sie keine Lüge mit Sherlock unter diesen Umständen zusammen zu leben.

Es gibt für sie keine andere Art.

Hier spürt sie plötzlich etwas das einer Bindung nahe kommen könnte.

9.

Als sie Sherlock das erste Mal nach ihrer Schussverletzung wieder sieht ist alles anders. Er sieht sie an als kenne er sie nicht. Es geht ihr nicht anders.

Sie weiß wie das ganze funktioniert.

All diese Dinge werden im Sexualkundeunterricht erklärt. Die Hierarchie. Die Hormone. Der Trieb. Es ist ein einfaches Diagramm, das ein archaisches System auf die möglich nüchternste Art und Weise umschreibt.

Im Grunde kannte sie Sherlock bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht.

Als er den Raum betritt ist es fast zu viel. Es ist als wäre ihr ganzes Leben schwarz-weiß gewesen und plötzlich erleuchtet alles in hellsten und klarsten Farben.

Sein Geruch ist so stark das sie froh ist das sie nicht aufstehen muss. Ihre Beine sind weich, ihr Unterleib krampft in Erwartung. Joan ist erstaunt, beschämt, angeekelt. Sie katalogisiert jede ihrer Regungen. Jedes unangenehmes Gefühl.

Es ist alles nach Textbuch.

Sherlock ist nicht weniger beeinträchtigt. Er versucht es zu überspielen, doch er ist schlecht darin.

Von dem Blau seiner Iris ist nichts mehr übrig. Sein triebgesteuerten Selbsts starrt ihr aus seinen schwarzen Pupillen entgegen. Er hat sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgebaut. Selbst das Kinn streckt er hervor.

Joan starrt gebannt. Sie kann nicht wegsehen. Es wäre fatal wenn sie es täte, denn sie ist die Beute. In ihrem Kopf hämmert es. Der Drang ihren Nacken preiszugeben ist so stark das es alles braucht dem nicht nachzugeben. Ihre Hände sind feucht. Aber nicht nur ihre Hände.

Beide wissen was der andere Geruch, der süße erdige Geruch, aussagt.

Als er ihren Namen sagt ist seine Stimme tiefer. Typische Alpha-Stimmlage.

Noch nie hat sie es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Nichts davon. Sie fühlt sich ausgeliefert.

„Ich bin froh das es Ihnen wieder besser geht, Watson.“ Es ist eine ernstgemeinte Aussage. Dessen ist sie sich sicher. Doch da ist auch noch etwas anderes. Es gibt das was sie sagen und dann ist da ihr Verhalten. Es ist als hätte man zwei nicht zueinander passende Tonspuren aufeinander gelegt.

Einige Momente führen sie ein gestelztes Gespräch. Er fragt sie ob sie alles hat, etwas braucht. Oh ja, sie ist sich sicher das er diese Dinge auch vorher gemacht hätte, doch jetzt schwingt etwas mit. Es ist gefährlich. Sherlock schüttelt den Kopf, springt plötzlich auf.

„Ich komme morgen wieder.“

Einige Momente später kommt eine Beta-Krankenschwester herein und rümpft die Nase. Ihr Blick lässt Joan erröten. Sie reißt die Fenster auf.

Beinahe wünscht sich Joan sie hätte es nicht getan. Sherlocks Geruch verschwindet.

Am nächsten Tag kommt er nicht wieder. Auch am Tag darauf nicht. Dann wird sie entlassen.

  


9.

Der Plan ist einfach.

Einen Zyklus muss sie durchstehen, dann kann sie sich das Implantat einsetzen lassen und ihr Beta-Leben weiterführen.

Das ist es was sie will.

Sie will ihr altes Leben wieder haben.

Ihre Schußverletzung verheilt gut und macht ihr keine Probleme. Alles an was sie denkt sind die Folgen der Schußverletzung auf ihr Leben.

Der Arzt fragt sie ob es einen Alpha in ihrem Leben gibt. Joan knirscht mit den Zähnen.

„Aber sie haben angegeben das sie mit einem Mann zusammenleben. Was ist sein Zweit- Geschlecht?“

„Er ist ein Alpha.“ gibt sie missgelaunt zu.

„Aha. Aber sie sind sich sicher das sie das Implantat wollen? Haben sie mit ihrem Alpha darüber ges--“

„Er ist nicht _mein Alpha_ , sondern mein Mitbewohner.“ Die andere Frau sieht sie geduldig an, doch es ist offensichtlich das dies nur Fassade ist, darunter verbirgt sich Unglauben. „Wir sind Freunde und er hat keinerlei Mitspracherecht was das angeht. Wenn ich könnte würde ich mir dieses Implantat sofort einsetzen lassen.“

„Als Ärztin wissen Sie das wir das Ende des Zyklus abwarten müssen um den Sitz des Implantats bestmöglich bestimmen zu können.“

„Ja, das ist mir bekannt.“

„Also brauchen Sie keine Überweisung in die Klinik, da sie ja--“

„Ich brauche eine Überweisung.“

„Wollen Sie nicht--“

„Ich brauch eine Überweisung.“ sagt Joan mit stählerner Stimme. „Danke sehr.“

  


10.

Als ungebundene Omega mit einem ungebundenen Alpha zu leben ist eine Herausforderung.

Sie tanzen umeinander herum. Ignorieren den Elefanten im Raum. Sherlock versucht sich ihr gegenüber normal zu verhalten. So wie vorher. Und auch nicht.

Vorher hat er seine Alpha-Natur ihr gegenüber nicht verleugnet. Er hat ihr Essen gebracht, wenn ihm auffiel das sie hungrig war. Ihr Kleidung rausgesucht, wenn sie morgens schnellstmöglich weg mussten. Bücher auf ihrem Nachttisch hinterlassen. Ihr Tee gekocht.

Inzwischen tut er das nicht mehr. Im Grunde imitiert er das Verhalten eines Betas. Sherlock ist sehr schlecht darin.

Doch sie ist nicht besser.

Sie ist unzufrieden. Eigentlich möchte sie das er wieder Sherlock ist, der alte Sherlock wie er sich um Beta-Joan gekümmert hat, doch ein Teil in ihrem Inneren ahnt das dies nicht möglich ist.

Sie vermisst seine kleinen Alpha-Verhaltensmuster (oder sind es Sherlock-Verhaltensmuster?). Gleichzeitig fragt sie sich ob sie diese vermisst weil es Dinge sind die Sherlock gemacht hat oder weil sie eine Omega ist, die diese Muster brauchen, ja, sich gerade zu danach sehnen.

Joan verbringt einen Großteil ihrer Zeit damit _nicht_ über all diese Dinge nachzudenken. Denn wenn sie es täte würde sie irgendwann frustriert aufgeben.

Natur gegen Erziehung. Die ewige Frage. Was ist stärker?

Inzwischen ist sich Joan nicht länger sicher.

  


11.

Sie hat Sherlock mehrmals vorgeschlagen sich auszuquartieren bis sie mit dem nächsten Zyklus das Implantat bekommen kann, aber er hat es jedes Mal abgetan und sie stehen gelassen.

Nun gut, wenn er es so haben will...

Er nimmt wieder Fälle an. Wahrscheinlich um so wenig Zeit wie nur möglich von ihr fort zu verbringen.

Bell, ein Beta, ruft sie an und erzählt ihr wie kopflos sich Sherlock verhält. Er lässt anklingen das diese Sache ihn offensichtlich mehr mitnimmt als er zugibt. Zum Ende des Gesprächs hin lässt er sie wissen das er einen Lieutanant angegangen ist der einen sexistischen Spruch über Omegas, über _Joan_ losgelassen hat.

„Ich will ja nichts sagen,“ meint Bell und sagt damit schon mehr als genug. „,aber er hat sein Territorium mehr als klar abgesteckt. Keiner wird dir Probleme machen, Joan.“

Als Joan auflegt, reibt sie ihre Stirn. Sie weiß nicht ob sie frustriert oder geschmeichelt sein soll.

Seine Rückkehr ist mitten in der Nacht und Joan kann das hohe Kichern einer Frau hören. Eigentlich wollte sie zu ihm gehen und mit ihm darüber sprechen. So bleibt sie wo sie ist. Joan hört zu. Es ist nicht das erste Mal. Sie kann damit umgehen.

Doch eine Stunde später stellt sie fest das sie es nicht kann.

Ihr Körper bereitet sich vor, als wäre sie die Frau unter Sherlocks Körper. Ihre Haut ist übermäßig empfindlich, ihre Brüste fest und geschwollen, die Brustwarzen hart und aufgestellt, während ihre Schenkel mit ihrem Saft verklebt sind.

Sherlocks Testosteron schwappt in Wellen hinüber, jedes Mal stöhnt Joan und drückt ihr Gesicht ins Kissen. Die antwortenden Omega Hormone seiner Begleiterin sind wie Nägel auf einer Tafel.

Erleichterung, denkt sie, sie braucht Erleichterung.

Sie windet sich in ihrem Bett und findet nichts. Es ist ihr nicht möglich objektiv darüber nachzudenken. Etwas in ihr drin brennt.

Sie stellt sich vor wie sie in sein Zimmer stapft und die andere Frau an den Haaren von ihm wegzerrt und rausschmeißt. Dieser Gedanke ist weit schlimmer als die Tatsache das sie sich kurz darauf selbst befriedigt und sich mit zusammengebissen Zähnen vorstellt wie es ist Sherlock in zu spüren.

  


12.

Am nächsten Morgen tun sie beide so als wäre alles normal. Doch es ist nichts normal. Die passiv-agressive Art mit der Joan durch das Haus stakst und ihn anschweigt reizt und verärgert ihn.

Gegen Mittag sind sie bereit einander anzuschreien. Sie knallt die Schranktüren und er sieht wutentbrannt von seinen Notizen auf.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Watson?“

„Oh, ich konnte nur nicht allzu gut schlafen.“

„Ich hoffe wir waren nicht _zu_ laut.“

„Ihre Begleitung war mehr als nur laut, Sherlock. Das wissen Sie.“

„Und ich dachte die Vorstellung hätte ihnen gefallen, Watson.“

Die Scham lässt alles Blut aus ihrem Gesicht weichen. Einen Augenblick lang steht sie da und starrt ihn an. Natürlich, denkt sie erschrocken, sie konnte die beiden riechen und er--

Ihr Gesicht brennt, sie möchte fortlaufen. Das alles war eine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht ist es einfach nicht möglich für einen Alpha und einen Omega zusammen zu leben.

Joan drückt ihren Rücken durch und tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie ist keine Omega, sie ist Joan Watson. Wenn sie sich das oft genug sagt, wird sie es glauben. Gerade gibt ihr dieser Satz die Kraft nicht nieder zuschauen.

„Watson“ beginnt er, doch ob er vor hatte sich zu entschuldigen, wird sie nie erfahren und es interessiert sie auch nicht.

„Genau das ist der Grund warum ich mich dazu entschlossen habe keine Omega zu sein. Ich wollte mein Leben nie von meinem Sexualtrieb abhängig machen. Ich dachte das zumindest _sie_ das verstehen würden.“ Natürlich weiß Watson von Irene. Und sie hat natürlich geahnt wie schwierig es als Alpha einen anderen Alpha zu lieben. In gewisserweise hat sie sich dadurch mit Sherlock noch verbundener gefühlt, weil auch er den Kampf gegen das festgesetzten Rollensystem geführt hat.

„Ich verstehe sehr wohl ihre Motivation, Watson. Doch glauben sie nicht das nur weil wir bis jetzt noch nicht darüber gesprochen haben, ich keinerlei Groll hege. Nicht aufgrund ihrer Lebensentscheidungen, natürlich nicht, sondern weil sie mir nicht vertraut haben. Ich dachte wir wären über diesen Punkt hinaus.“

„Mein Geschlecht ist nicht _wichtig_ , Sherlock!“

„Ich denke,“ sagt er schließlich und macht noch einen Schritt vorwärts, so dass sie erschauert und sich die Haare an ihrem Körper aufstellen „,gestern Nacht hat uns gezeigt das dem nicht so ist.“

Da ist es. Nun ist es raus.

Das furchtbare daran ist das er, wie so oft, recht hat.

  



	3. Zyklen

13.

Sie hat die Überweisung. Ihre Tasche ist gepackt. Jetzt muss nur noch ihre Hitze einsetzen. Sie meidet Sherlock wann sie nur kann. Er tut es ihr gleich.

Doch gleichzeitig--

Zuerst versucht sie es die Tür zu schließen, doch der Geruch dringt hindurch als hätte sich die Frau permanent bei Sherlock eingenistet. Dann versucht sie es mit Kerzen und Duftspray. Es nützt nichts.

Als er am nächsten Tag fort ist wäscht sie seine Bettlaken um den dort nicht so verborgenen Omega-Gestank endlich vergessen zu können.

Die Wäsche ist gerade im Trockner. Er sagt nichts dazu, als er nach Hause kommt.

Ihr Gesicht brennt.

Niemand sagt etwas.

Es ist auch nicht nötig.

Das einzige was ihr Verhalten noch typischer für einen Omega machen würde, wäre wenn sie sich nackt in seine Laken eingewickelt hätte, damit sie nach _ihr_ riechen.

Sherlock muss niemals erfahren das ihr der Gedanke durchaus gekommen ist.

  


14.

Hätte Sherlock ihr diesen Vorschlag zwei Tage früher per Email gemacht, hätte sie vollkommen unbeeindruckt abgelehnt. Nun gut, nicht _vollkommen_ ungerührt. Aber zumindest wäre sie in der Lage gewesen abzulehnen.

Doch er steht ihr gegenüber, mit geweiteten Pupillen und verströmt diese potenten, berauschenden Alpha-Hormone, die sie weich in den Knien machen und nicht zu lassen das sie klar denken kann.

Ihre Körper sind nach jahrelangem Zusammenleben aufeinander eingestimmt und ihr Zyklus hat sich mit dem seinen synchronisiert. Ihre Gynäkologin hat sie gewarnt dass dies passieren würde. Was es für alle Beteiligten nicht gerade einfacher macht. Abgestimmte Hitze/Brunft Zyklen sind Paaren vorbehalten. Aus gutem Grund.

Joan sagt ihm das sie, bevor es soweit ist, in eine Klinik geht. Wenn sie wieder kommt wird sie ihre Medikamente schon wieder nehmen.

Sherlock sieht sie durchdringend an. Denkt darüber nach.

Nein, Joan hat nicht damit gerechnet was als nächstes aus seinem Mund kommt.

„Sie könnten einfach hier bleiben.“ Als wäre das nicht die schlechteste Idee die er je gehabt hat. „Ich kümmere mich um Sie, Watson.“

Joan hält inne und starrt ihn an.

Kümmern, denkt sie, wann hat sich das letzte Mal jemand um mich gekümmert?

Als Beta war das nicht nötig. Als eigenständige Frau war es nicht nötig. Doch jetzt, als Omega ziehen diese Worte Joan magisch an.

Kümmern. Er will sich kümmern.

Sie _will_ das er sich kümmert.

Joan weiß von ihren Omega-Freundinnen das es kein Vergleich ist in eine Klinik zu gehen, Spielzeug zu benutzen und von synthetischen Hormonen vorgegauckelt zu bekommen man habe einen Alpha der sich kümmert.

Joan weiß das Sherlock sich zurück hält. Er könnte noch autoritärer auftreten um seinen Punkt zu untermauern oder die typischen Alpha-Dominanz-Gebärden machen um sie zu beschwichtigen und zu manipulieren.

Das tut er alles nicht, denn er ist Sherlock, ihr Freund.

Der Freund dessen Geruch Joan beruhigt und inzwischen gleichermaßen erregt, bei dem sie sich wie zuhause fühlt, der _Einzige_ der\--

Benommen stimmt sie zu.

  


13.

Zuerst ist er unbeholfen. Etwa so wie sie immer dachte das er sein würde. (Nein, das ist kein Gedanken den sie haben will. Sie hat vorher natürlich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Nie.)

Er sagt: „Geht es Ihnen gut, Watson?“ Sie fragt sich ob er sie gerade jetzt wirklich so nennen muss?

Sie ist ein zitterndes, willenloses und weichgeschmolzenes Bündel mit Elektrizität aufgeladener Nerven. Es geht ihr _nicht_ gut.

Nein, alles an was sie denken kann sind seine Hände, die niemals innehalten, die sich immer bewegen müssen. Joan erzittert bei dem Gedanken und schiebt es hinfort. Er wiederholt die Frage, sie schüttelt den Kopf. Denn wenn sie nicht an das eine denkt, dann denkt sie stattdessen an seinen Mund. Sein Mund, der vorsichtig aneinandergereihte, mit einem britischen Akzent durchtränkte Wörter formt.

Natürlich weiß er was passiert.

Doch er will es hören. Sie soll es sagen.

Seine Pupillen sind schwarz aufgeblasen. Ihre sind bestimmt ebensosehr geweitet. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlt sich genau so an. Die Lust wird mit jedem Atemzug in ihren Körper geschwemmt. Rational gesehen weiß sie das es nicht mehr als Biologie ist. Aufhalten kann sie es nicht. Es kommt und überstürzt sie.

Ihre Ärztin hat sie gewarnt das diese Hitze stärker sein wird, da sie einen Großteil ihres Lebens ihre Zyklen unterdrückt hat. Joan will sich in Sherlocks Armen fallen lassen und sich gegen ihn reiben. Oh ja, reiben. Will ihren Geruch auf ihm haben, seiner Kleidung. Dann wird sie ihn ausziehen und es wiederholen, bis er nach ihr riecht und sie nach ihm.

 _Mein_ , denkt sie wie wild und schüttelt den Kopf benommen.

„Sherlock.“ sie nimmt sich zusammen. „Ich brauche... _Brauche_ dich.“

Die Worte ändern alles. Sie kann sehen wie sie Spannnung von ihm abfällt und ihn etwas anderes in seinen Griff nimmt. Sie ahnt was es ist. Sein Schritt auf sie zu kommt nicht unerwartet und doch bringt es sie aus der Balance.

Sie möchte fortlaufen. Wieder ist sie die Beute. Sie kann ihren Herzschlag zwischen ihren Beinen, in ihrer geschwollenen Klitoris spüren.

Es ist nur ein Moment. Zuerst berührt er sie. Schiebt seine Hand unter ihr schwarzes, schweres Haar. Legt seine warme Handfläche beschützend um ihren Nacken. Diese empfindliche Stelle die bald seine Markierung tragen wird.

Durch all die Erregung, spürt sie auch Angst. Er schüttelt den Kopf, reibt mit seinem Daumen Kreise über ihre Haut.

Dann, mit so wenig Druck, das Joan kaum glauben kann das sie es überhaupt gespürt hat, zieht er sie zu sich. Sein Mund kommt unumwunden zu ihrem.

Er leckt ihren Mund und sie erzittert. Haltsuchend greift sie nach seinen Armen. Wie jedes Mal wenn Sherlock in das Reich der Körperlichkeit hinüber kommt überrascht es sie wie fest und hart seine Muskeln sind.

Sherlock mag sich größtenteils den Geschlechterrollen entziehen und sich kaum wie ein Alpha verhalten, doch das ist es was er ist. Sein Körper zieht sie näher und umschließt sie mit seinen Armen, seinem Geruch. Überwältigt sie mit Hormonen und Hitze.

Seine Augen nehmen jede ihrer Regungen wahr, beobachten sie, während seine rosane Zunge die Konturen ihres Mundes nachzeichnet.

Der rationale Teil versucht sich daran zu erinnern was sie tun muss. Alles was sie jemals über Omega-Verhalten gelesen hat ist verschwunden in dem lauten Rauschen ihres Blutes das unaufhaltsam durch ihren brennenden Körper strömt.

Klare Gedanken sind so weit weg wie ihr Wunsch eine Beta zu sein. Alles ist in den Hintergrund getreten.

Er beruhigt sie mit Küssen, wartet auf etwas von ihr, von dem sie nicht weiß was es ist. Ob ihr Körper _wirklich_ weiß was ein Omega tun muss?

Doch dann gibt ihr Körper nach und sie entblößt ihren Nacken, ihren Hals - Sherlock gibt ein Geräusch von sich das eine Mischung aus Knurren und Raunen ist.

Von da an ist alles verschwommen.

Das erste Mal nimmt er sie auf dem Boden, er hat seinen Norweger Pulli unter ihren Kopf geschoben. Er kauert über ihr und bedeckt sie mit seinem Körper, als müsste er so viel wie möglich von ihr vor der der Welt verbergen.

Seine Stöße sind so hart das sie glaubt er wird sie auseinander brechen. Irgendetwas muss nachgeben. Doch ihr Körper ist dafür gemacht.

Die zwei unterschiedlichen Düfte vermischen sich zu einem Ganzen und hüllen sie ein. Beruhigen das Verlangen.

Dann, als er sie das erste Mal zum Kommen bringt ohne es wirklich versucht zu haben, denkt Joan nur betäubt: _So ist das also._

  


14.

Dann ist er lange Zeit in ihr.

Sie weiß das es eigentlich dieser Teil ist den der Omega braucht. Den die synthethischen Hormone versuchen nachzustellen. Sherlocks Körper liegt auf ihrem und eigentlich sollte es ihr zu viel sein, zu klebrig, zu schwitzig, zu... Er ist schweißnass und er riecht... Joan presst ihre Nase an seinen Nacken und zieht den Duft tief ein.

Er riecht _wunderbar._ Sie seufzt.

Nichts hat je so gut gerochen wie Sherlock in diesem Moment.

Ihre Muskeln ziehen sich fest um ihn zusammen.

Er ist nach wie vor in ihr. Trennen könnten sie sich nicht einmal wenn sie es wollten. Sein Penis ist angeschwollen und hat sich seinen von jeher angestammten Platz gesucht und gefunden. Wahrscheinlich wird es etwa eine halbe Stunde bis Stunde dauern bis sie sich wieder bewegen können.

Bis dahin...

Bis dahin beginnt er sie zu erforschen. Küsst und leckt und beißt sie. Er ist sehr gründlich. Joan kann nicht anders als kurz darauf mehr zu wollen. Sherlock reibt sich gegen sie, rollt seine Hüften gegen sie bis sie kurzatmig ist.

Diesmal ist es ein warmes Brennen in ihrer Mitte als sie kommt und dann spürt wie er sein Geschlecht Mal um Mal warmen Samen in ihren Uterus pumpt.

  


15.

Er kümmert sich wirklich um sie. Sherlock ist ein guter Alpha. Er bringt ihr Wasser und Essen, er füttert sie sogar. Er badet sie, massiert sie, cremt sie ein. Kämmt und flechtet ihr Haar.

Wenn sie ihn dann nach all dem wieder will, kommt er auch diesem Wunsch nach.

Joan hat nie gewußt das es so sein würde.

Sie dachte es sei nur Sex. Nur ein Trieb. Aber in den Tagen die sie mit ihm verbringt versteht sie was es bedeutet ein Alpha zu sein.

Joan lernt jedoch nicht nur Sherlock in diesen Tagen kennen, nein, sie lernt ebenso sehr die andere, die verborgene Joan kennen.

Es beginnt sich auch ein Bild von ihr als Omega in ihrem Kopf zu Formen.

Sie ist noch ganz neu. Ein Bild aus einfachen Strichen. Eine Skizze. Sherlock hilft ihr dieses Bild zu vervollständigen.

Bald wird ihr das Angst machen, doch gerade ist es alles was sie will.

Schließlich fragt sie sich ob es vielleicht möglich ist das beide Frauen co-existieren? Das sie vielleicht sogar _eins_ sein können? 

  


16.

Er fragt nicht, weil es nicht seine Entscheidung ist. Aber er will. Nein, er hofft das sie sich dieses Implantat nicht setzen lässt.

Immer wieder kehren die Gedanken dorthin zurück. Er ist unfähig an etwas anderes zu denken, weil seine Brunft fast vorbei ist und ihn das immer in einer recht emotional empfindlichen Gefühlslage zurücklässt. Er will sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht jetzt in diesem Moment, in dem es nötig wird von ihr abzulassen und auch nicht später, wenn sie in die Klinik fahren wird, um sich dieses Ding einsetzen zu lassen.

Es wird sie für die nächsten zehn Jahren zu einer Beta machen. Etwas in ihm zieht sich bei der Aussicht schmerzhaft zusammen.

Er glaubt das er daran zerbrechen könnte.

Es ist bereits schwer gewesen Irene, eine Alpha, zu lieben. Doch die Vorstellung zurück zum Ausgangspunkt zu gehen und mit Watson wieder als Beta zusammen zu leben, jetzt, nachdem er sie auf diese andere Weise erfahren hatte... Jetzt, nachdem er sie hatte lieben dürfen.

Er weiß nicht ob er dazu in der Lage ist.

  


18.

Danach wacht er auf und sie ist fort.

Er weiß das sie nicht mehr im Haus ist. Nein, sie ist in die Klinik gefahren. Wenn sie wieder kommt wird sie ihn ansehen wie zuvor, vor der Schußverletzung.

Der neugierige, leicht distanzierte Blick eines Betas der den Geschlechtstrieb seiner Artgenossen interessant findet, aber nicht versteht.

Nur das sich dahinter das Wissen verbergen würde.

Watson würde es nie wieder ungeschehen machen können. Er war ihr Erster und vermutlich ihr letzter Alpha. Sie würde zurückkehren zu ihren grauen Betas und Omegas und er würde--

Was würde er?

Er liegt in ihrem Bett und prägt sich ihren Duft ein, der in einigen Stunden nicht mehr vorhanden sein wird. Abgelöst von dem Geruch eines Pre-Pubertierenden, was sie durch Beta-Hormone verstecken wird.

Sherlock starrt an die Decke. Er fühlt sich nicht gut.

Nicht nur er war ihr Erster. Sherlock hat vorher seine Brunft noch nie mit einem Omega geteilt. Einfach weil er zuvor noch nie jemand anders so sehr getraut hat, wie Watson.

Er hat noch nie gespürt wie es ist mit einem Omega so verbunden zu sein, hatte keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlen würde wenn sein aufgepumpter Penis sich in ihr verhacken würde. Hat noch nie gespürt wie es ist auf diese Weise umschlossen zu werden und tief pulsierend in den wartenden Schoß eines Omegas, _seines Omegas,_ zu kommen.

 

19.

Als sie wieder kommt ist es dunkel.

Sie ist so lange durch die Stadt gefahren das sie fast den ganzen Tank leer gemacht hat. Länger konnte sie nicht weg bleiben. Ihr Handy sagt ihr das Sherlock zweimal versucht hat sie anzurufen.

Es ist dunkel drinnen.

Als sie eintritt überwältigt sie der Geruch von zuhause.

Nur wenn sie sich anstrengt kann sie die vielen Duftstränge noch auseinander ziehen. Da ist Joans eigener immer noch neuer Omega-Geruch, der Duft ihrer Körperlotion, nach Lemongrass und Vanille. Dann ist da Sherlocks Duft, fremd und vertraut gleichermaßen. Eine Welle von Wärme durchfließt sie.

Es riecht auch nach trockenen Buchseiten, alten Tapeten, dem durchgehangenen Parkett-Boden und den alten Kupferrohren. Aus der Küche weht der Geruch von Tee hinüber.

„Sherlock?“ ruft sie.

Er taucht am Ende des Flures auf.

Zuerst ist er nur ein grauer Umriss im Dämmerlicht. Auf leisen Sohlen kommt er näher, bis sie erkennt das er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hat ein Hemd anzuziehen. Seine Tätowierungen schlingen sich um seine Arme, seinen Oberkörper.

Bei der Erinnerung wie viel Zeit sie damit verbracht hat diese nachzuzeichnen, mit ihren Lippen, ihren Fingern, gibt etwas in ihr nach. Ihr Mund wird trocken.

„Watson.“ seine Stimme ist fast vorsichtig, ungläubig. „Ich dachte--“

Sie lässt ihn nicht weiter reden. Kommt unumwunden zur Sache: „Ich habe mich dagegen entschieden.“

Sein Gesicht wird weich, die Anspannung lässt etwas nach. Sein Blick sucht etwas. Vielleicht setzt er die Fakten und Hinweise zusammen. Fragt sich wieso.

Sie weiß nicht was es bedeutet. Ob sie nicht einen Fehler macht. Doch sie hat den Großteil des Tages damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken was sie will und was nicht.

„Nun,“ beginnt er gestelzt förmlich. „,nichts muss sich ändern, Watson. Lediglich die Parameter unseres Zusammenlebens zur Zeit des Höhepunktes unserer sexuellen Zyklen sollten wir zu unser beider Befriedigung--“

Er kommt nicht weiter. Joan tritt zu ihm und küsst ihn. Er tut nicht einmal so als wäre es nicht das was er wollte, sondern zieht sie fest an sich.

  


20.

Nach einem langen Blick in ihre dunklen Augen wird ihm klar das sie alles ist und zu ihm gehört.

So wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback ist wie heim kommen.


End file.
